The Bench
by Thatoneloserkid
Summary: Holtz and Erin meet thanks to Pokemon go, Holtz and Kevin are gay bros, and Holtz is an attractive mechanic.


Holtzmann had no idea how she ended up being friends with Kevin Beckman, the schools bumbling, though loveable, idiot.

One minute she was helping him out with his math homework (he sat down next to her at the beginning of junior year because "I like boys, you like girls, we should be friends." Holtzmann is sure that reasoning made sense to Kevin), the next he was following her around like a lost puppy.

So, they were friends, which was fine. Usually, Holtzmann liked being alone, she would even eat in one of the chemistry labs, but there was just something about Kevin that she didn't mind having him around.

He was sweet, a nice guy, really. And, as dumb as he was, he seemed to have a sixth sense for when Holtzmann didn't want to talk (he would just sit in silence beside her while she read, or worked on homework), or when she was sad (he would show up in the chemistry class she ate in with a tube of Pringles and a few cup cakes from the local cafe. The first few times this happened he would offer her a soft smile and leave, then Holtzmann started requesting he stay). She took some sort of comfort having Kevin around, it took her a few months to realise that that was what having a best friend felt like.

Holtzmann was eating her lunch when Kevin came rushing in, his phone in his hand. Her bumped into a few tables and chairs before he got to where Holtzmann was.

"You okay, buddy?" She asked, eyeing Kevin with curious amusement.

"There's a pokéstop here," Kevin said, like that explained everything. It didn't, Holtzmann was more confused than ever.

"There's a what?"

"Pokéstop," Kevin glanced up from his phone briefly, his fake glasses sliding down his nose and his floppy hair shielding his eyes when he looked down again. "You know, a place you get items?"

Holtzmann didn't know, and that bugged her. She didn't like not knowing.

"Kev, dude, what the hell are you talking about?" Holtzmann frowned, she was so used to having to think a little harder to understand what Kevin was talking about (he used the wrong words very often) but she just couldn't fathom what he was talking about now.

"You know, Pokémon go?" Kevin showed Holtzmann the screen of his phone. A male avatar stood on what looked like a cartoonish rendition of the map of the school. Beside the avatar was a purple circle with pink smoke around it. She had no idea what this was. "You don't know Pokémon go?"

"No. I mean, I played Pokémon red and yellow when I was a kid but nothing since then. What is it?"

Kevin looked surprised, but was more than excited to get the chance to explain something to Holtzmann for a change. He explained everything, showing Holtz what he could on his phone and, honestly, Holtzmann was intrigued so she downloaded the app.

"I went with Bulbasur," Kevin admitted when Holtz started up the game for the first time and was greeted with the three starter Pokémon she remembered from the games she played as a kid.

She went with charmander, she alway picked charmander, and just as she caught the Pokémon the bell rang.

"We can go out after school, look for Pokémans." Kevin suggested and Holtzmann really didn't have the heart to tell him it would just be 'Pokémon'.

"We have work,"

"After," Kevin waved a dismissive hand, taking a left as they left the classroom.

Holtzmann headed right, not even needing to look up from her phone to know Kevin went the wrong way. "This way, Kevin."

* * *

They both worked at the same auto shop, say what you will about Kevin's extremely low IQ but the kid was good with his hands, it also helped that his uncle owns the garage.

Holtzmann was hired a few weeks after she and Kevin became friends and his uncle quickly realised how much of an asset she really was.

They were both waist deep under a car, Holtz with her overalls completely done up, rolled up at the sleeves, and Kevin with his wrapped around his waist, his white tee covered in grease and oil.

"There is a bench at the park that is directly in between four pokéstops," Kevin said as Holtzmann strained to undo a bolt, whacking Kevin's hand away when he tried to help. "Do you maybe wanna go there after work?"

"Sure," Holtz agreed in a strained voice, huffing when it finally gave way.

By the time they had finished at work the sun was setting and Holtzmann was filthy they, she had changed back into her jeans and shirt but she still felt like she was covered in grease.

They took a seat on the bench and Kevin attached lure modules to each of the pokéstops because Holtzmann was only level two and couldn't help, though she did drop an incense.

five Pokémon spawned within ten minutes (well, four new Pokémon. Holtz had only had the app for seven hours and she was already fed up with goddamn pidgeys and rattatas). An Eevee, a Bellsprout, a Jinx, and a bulbasur (which had Kevin all giddy at the prospect of being able to evolve his original bulbasur) ("it's not about how strong it is, I just wanna take my original to the top. He's my little leafy buddy.")

And, okay, maybe Holtzmann was having a lot of fun playing the fundamentally simple game.

"Abby, you realise how dangerous it is to be in the park this late, don't you?" A voice snapped, catching both Holtzmann's and Kevin's attention.

"Someone has put lures on these Pokéstops, Erin."

"I read that robbers are putting lures down to attract people and steal their phones."

The sources of the voices came into view, rounding the corner, the three girls stopping when they spotted Holtz and Kevin.

"I can assure you we aren't going to rob you guys." Holtzmann assured, offering the group a smile.

"Yeah, we are just trying to catch Pokémans." Kevin showed the screen to the girls, which had the tallest of them grinned, rushing over to sit beside Kevin on the bench, the girl with the glasses following closely behind her, leaving the tall, auburn-haired girl standing awkwardly.

"Come here often?" Holtzmann asked the girl, her lips hooking up in to a flirtatious little smile when the girl looked at her.

The girl just narrowed her eyes, not maliciously, Holtzmann noted, she looked more curious than anything.

"You not playing?" Holtzmann asked, holding her phone up.

"No, I am, I just- I read a lot of bad stories about people being out playing this late at night." The girl explained, fidgeting nervously.

"Well, for what its worth, you are in a nice neighbourhood." Holtzmann offered. "There hasn't been a murder in, like, two months."

That, apparently, wasn't of any comfort to the girl, or anything, because Kevin nudged her shoulder, giving her a disapproving look. Maybe that is why she and Kevin were so good together; she was ridiculously book smart (a genius, actually) but she wasn't very people smart. But Kevin was as smart as a plank of wood when it came to book stuff but with people, Kevin was a genius.

"What?" Holtz hissed at Kevin who didn't answer, instead flashed the girl standing a smile.

"My name is Kevin, and this is Holtzmann."

"I'm Erin," Erin motioned toward herself before waving in the direction of her two friends. "And they are Abby and Patty."

Abby and Patty glanced up, offering Holtzmann a little wave.

Holtzmann smiled in return, looking back at Erin who was still standing there awkwardly. Holtzmann scrambled to get off the bench and sit on the arm, almost falling off the bench as she did so, motioning for Erin to take a seat. Erin looked a little surprised, but moved to take a seat, her phone in hand.

"How long have you been playing?" Holtzmann asked, leaning her elbows on her knees, tilting her head curiously at Erin.

"Only four days, Patty got Abby and I into it." Erin answered, tilting her head to look up at Holtzmann. "You?"

"Kev introduced me to it today," Holtzmann nodded down at Erin's phone. "Can I see?"

Erin nodded, holding her phone up for Holtzmann to have a look.

"Level ten already." Holtzmann noted, a little nod of approval. "Nice." She hummed, bringing her finger close to the screen of Erin's phone, looking at the girl for approval. "Can I check your pokémon?"

"Sure," Erin nodded so Holtzmann tapped the little Pokéball icon, then the pokémon symbol. The list when organised by CP and the top one was a 568cp Flareon.

"I always preferred Jolteon myself," Holtzmann said. "But the sprite for Flareon looks sweet."

"You don't get a choice which Eeveelution you get out of it, but I agree, Jolteon is better." Erin agreed, lifting her eyes to peer up at Holtzmann, who offered Erin a flirtatious little smirk.

"Well, you could say that there are sparks flying between us." Holtzmann said coyly, shooting Kevin a glare over Erin's head when he snorted at her terrible attempt at flirting. Honestly, she was usually a pretty decent flirt but this girl was ridiculously pretty, okay? She was having a little bit of a tough time staying cool, that doesn't mean she couldn't pretend that wasn't completely freaking out over the pretty girl beside her.

"What level are you?" Erin asked unsurely, bringing Holtzmann attention back to her.

"I'm only at level two,"

"What team are you going to choose?"

Kevin had told her about the teams, shown her online what the specific 'traits' were for each of them (Kevin had chosen Instinct because of course he had) and, honestly, she was drawn to the red team.

"Red, probably, who did you go with?"

"Blue." Erin said, a little grin pulling onto her lips. "Apparently blue and red are enemies, forbidden from associating with one and other."

"Well, you know what they say about forbidden," Holtzmann smiled coyly, resting her chin on her fist and winking down at Erin. "There's a charm about it that makes it unspeakably desirable."

Holtzmann felt a little smug when she saw Erin's throat wobble as she swallowed nervously. "Did you just hit on me with a Mark Twain quote?" Erin whispered.

"I did, and I am just as surprised as you are that the opportunity every came up." Holtzmann laughed, which seemed to ease Erin's nervous because she huffed out a laugh too, ducking her head shyly to look at her phone.

The girls seemed to realise how slow Kevin was because they seemed to dumb down whatever it was they were talking about whenever they were talking to him, but they didn't mention anything, which Holtzmann was thankful for, these girls seemed nice, and Holtzmann didn't want to have to go at them to defend Kevin (but she would have if needs be).

Patty, Abby and Erin attached lures to the four pokéstops after Kevin's ran out, which resulted in them staying at that bench for another half an hour, which Holtzmann was more than happy to do because not only was this girl cute but she was clever, too, and, to Holtzmann, there was nothing more attractive then a smart woman.

Kevin, Abby and Patty were entirely immersed in the game while Holtzmann had her undivided attention on Erin, who seemed more than happy to be the object of Holtzmann's attention, answering anything Holtzmann asked her (about school, and what she was going to university to study) and even asked Holtzmann a few questions of her own (she was more than a little surprised when she found out Holtzmann was a mechanic) ("Is it because I'm a girl? Girls can't be mechanics?" Holtzmann had teased and Erin rolled her eyes, claiming that it wasn't her gender but her age).

"We have to go, Holtz, my mum will be mad if I get home any later." Kevin said after around an hour and ten minutes of being at the bench, standing up and stretching his arms over his head.

Holtzmann brought her attention away from Erin who was telling her a story about how she would be doing summer classes at Princeton this year to prepare her for university.

"Sure thing, Kev." Holtzmann nodded, moving from her position on the arm of the bench, her arm stretched out along the back of the wood behind Erin (who had gotten all flustered and blushed when she had initially done so). "Well done on getting into Princeton, though, that's awesome."

"What University are you going to?" Erin asked, rushing to get to her feet when Holtzmann took a few steps away, receiving a snort from Abby and a 'smooth' from Patty.

"MIT,"

"For engineering?" Erin asked and Holtzmann smiled.

"Yeah," She nodded, "Well, engineering and physics. Nuclear physics."

"That's great," Erin grinned widely. "Good luck."

Holtzmann nodded slowly, she wanted to ask this girl out, or to meet her here agin tomorrow, or even for her number but she really didn't want to get rejected in front of everyone so she decided against it. "Yeah, you too."

"You should probably…" Erin motioned off to Holtzmann left, making her glance in that direction to see Kevin walking that way, his head buried in his phone.

"Kev, buddy, thats the way back to the garage. Your house is this way."

Kevin swung his leg around to do a complete one-eighty, walking back toward Holtzmann.

"Good night," Holtzmann smiled, hopping onto Kevin's back as he walked past her, which didn't seem to phase the boy at all, one hand coming to grab onto Holtzmann thigh as he continued walking.

Holtzmann glanced over her shoulder once she was a few feet away, Abby and Patty were still immersed in the game but Erin was staring curiously after them, offering Holtzmann a shy smile and a wave when she noticed Holtzmann had turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you get her number?" Kevin asked.

"I didn't wanna get rejected in front of everyone."

"She wouldn't have rejected you, you was clearly into you." Kevin laughed. "I mean, she laughed at your terrible jokes, anyone who laughs at any of your knock knock jokes is only laughing because they are attracted to you."

"Research does say that someone who is attracted to you they will laugh more at the things you say."

"See, even your sciency stuff agrees." Kevin said. "You wanna go back and get her number?"

"Nah, thats weird. Just take me home, noble steed."

So he did, carrying her the entire way, not dropping her until they were on her doorstep. Then he left with a promise to text her when she got home and that he would come pick her up in the morning.

And then she was alone, thankful that her father wasn't home. She reclined back on her bed with her cat, Newton, kneading at her thighs to get comfortable and all she could think about was the beautiful girl with the pretty blue eyes and cute laugh.

The more she thought about Erin the more the sense of regret settled in her stomach. She should have gotten her number, what was the worst the would've happened? The girl would've let her down easy (because Holtzmann could tell her was an inherently nice person) and that would've been that. But if she had said yes, that could have been the start of something great (at the very least there would have been one date).

She text Kevin back after he had messaged her telling her that he was home, telling him that she maybe was starting to regret not getting Erin's number.

He's reply was long, and mostly just a jumbled mess of Kevin's thoughts typed sporadically, but basically told Holtzmann that fate was a funny thing, and if it was going to happen it still would.

To which she replied telling him to shut up and go to sleep.

And anyone else probably would've been hurt at the dismissive message but Kevin knew better, sending her three laughing emojis and telling her they would go back to the bench at the same time tomorrow.

And they did, Holtzmann, now level seven from the hours of Pokémon hunting she and Kevin had done that day, and Kevin settled at the bench the same time they had yesterday, setting up lures on the Pokéstops.

It was a long shot, and Holtzmann honestly didn't think anything would come of it. And nothing did for the first round of lures, Holtzmann suggested they leave, walk around a little more but Levi. Shook his head and set up a few more lures.

("We are going to lure in this girl, Holtz. Get it? Lure."

"I do, buddy, well done.")

For the first half of the second round of lures there was nothing but Pokémon, and Holtz was starting to feel a little down about it, until she heard the sound of Patty's very distinct laugh.

Holtzmann perked up at the sound, a smile stretching across her lips when Erin and her friends rounded the corner.

"Told you," Patty said, patting Erin's back before moving to sit beside Kevin.

Holtzmann stood up as Erin walked closer, offering her a seat of the bench.

"Fancy meeting you here," Holtzmann grinned, watching Erin attentively as she took a seat.

"You really lure me in," Erin joked and Holtzmann laughed, earning a glare from Kevin.

"I made a similar joke and you didn't laugh,"

"Hers was funnier." Holtzmann hissed, ignoring Kevin as he murmured about scientific research she had been talking about the previous day.

"How has you day been?" Holtzmann asked, completely ignoring Kevin, sliding up to sit on the arm of the bench.

Erin looked a little surprised at the question, "I worked for most of it. What about you?"

"Kev and I went out Pokémon hunting, then went to work, then came here." Holtzmann answers. "Did you know it was us who put the lure down?"

"No," Erin hummed, shaking her head, looking almost nervous about the next words that were to leave her mouth. "I hoped, I suppose."

This has Holtzmann smiling a large, excited grin. "Yeah? I was hoping you would stop by, too."

"And we did," Erin commented with a nervous little laugh that, really, Holtzmann should probably find weird but it had her swooning.

"Yeah," Holtzmann hummed, "Yeah, you did."

Erin smiled softly. "How was work?"

"Uneventful," Holtzmann shrugged, "I still feel like I'm covered in grease and car oil. You?"

"Boring," Erin admitted, motioning toward Holtzmann's phone. "How is it going?"

"Good, Kevin and I walked around for hours today, we went to Midtown, the pokémon there are amazing. Also," Holtzmann turned her phone to show Erin the screen, pointing down to her team logo. "Valor."

"Did you only go Valor so that you were on the opposite team as me?"

"Like I said last night, theres a thrill in the forbidden." Holtzmann shrugged coyly, smiling when Erin grinned bashfully. "How are your Pokemon doing?"

"Oh," Erin perked up, grinning excitedly as she unlocked her phone. "I hatched two ten kilometre eggs." Erin showed Holtzmann her screen. "I got a ten twelve Aerodactyl and a ten twenty-one Lapras."

"Holy fish-sticks, that Aerodactyl looks awesome." Holtzmann gaped, her hand moving to cup the back of Erin's that was holding the phone, tilting it so she could get a better look. "Your squad is looking amazing, by the way."

When Holtzmann looked up at Erin she could see, even in the orange light of sunset, that her cheeks were tinted red, which made Holtzmann grin smugly, her fingers tracing patterns on the back of Erin's hand as she used her other hand to scroll down Erin's list of Pokémon.

"Where did you find Pikachu?" Holtzmann asked, looking at Erin through her eyelashes.

"Time square, we went there today to go to the M&M place."

"We were in Time Square, too." Holtzmann commented excitedly. "Early, though, because we had to get to work."

"Have you been to Central Park yet?" Erin asked.

"No, not yet. You?"

"No, but we are planning on going at the weekend."

"We could go at the weekend, too, Holtz." Kevin offered.

"We work, Kevin."

"Only until six, we can drive down after work."

"Maybe," Holtzmann hummed.

They stayed there for a little longer than they had the pervious night, Kevin whispering to her that she owed him so many lure modules but when it finally reached nine thirty they figured they should probably leave.

"Can I-" Holtzmann started, just as Erin said 'Would you mind if-'.

"You go," Erin offered with a nervously little laugh.

Holtzmann nodded, glancing at Abby and Patty, who were laughing at something Kevin had said, not paying them any mind. "Could I have your number?" Holtzmann blurted out, seemingly startling Erin a bit, but the girl quickly recovered, a smile pulling its way onto her lips.

"Only if I can have yours?" She said, and it probably seemed a lot smoother, and a lot less cheesy, in her head but Holtzmann found it dorky and incredible endearing.

"Sure," Holtzmann offered an embarrassed looking Erin her phone, accepting Erin's in return, quickly typing her number into her phone, filing it under 'Hot Holtzy'. "I will text you later tonight," Holtzmann promised, handing Erin her phone back.

"I'll be waiting," Erin flirted back, and Holtzmann didn't miss the 'wtf' look Erin gave herself when she thought Holtzmann was preoccupied with her phone.

"I won't leave you waiting too long, sweetheart." Holtzmann winked at Erin before turning to address Kevin, telling him they had to get going.

"Hopefully we see you here again tomorrow!" Kevin chirped in his infectiously happy voice, which had everyone else grinning and agreeing.

Holtzmann waited five minutes before messaging Erin.

Hot Holtzy [21:41]: Hope I didnt leave you waiting to long ;)

Erin Gilbert [21:43]: You didn't, nice name, by the way

Hot Holtzy [21:44]: I thought it really embodied me as a person

[21:44]: are you guys still at the bench?

Erin Gilbert [21:45]: Yeah, Patty and Abby put down another round of lures. I think we are going home after that.

Hot Holtzy [21:46]: you want me to leave you to pokemon hunting?

Erin Gilbert [21:47]: Nah, I'm not really feeling it tonight. Do you have far to walk home?

Hot Holtzy [21:49]: Nah, ten minutes. I just realized I didn't let you say what you were going to say earlier?

Erin Gilbert [21:50]: I was actually going to ask for your number, but you got there first :P

Hot Holtzy [21:52]: Ah, ok. I was feeling a little bummed last night when i didnt ask for your number and i wasn't sure if i would see you again.

"Usually I don't like being ignored." Kevin commented, grinning down at Holtzmann when she peered up at him. "But I don't mind because she was cute."

"You are playing Pokemon, anyway."

Erin Gilbert [21:53]: Yeah, me too. Abby and Patty gave me a hard time on the entire walk home because I didn't ask for your number

Hot Holtzy [21:55]: Yeah, Kevin offered to carry me back to the bench last night to get your number but that seemed a little weird so i decided not to.

Erin Gilbert [21:56]:It wouldn't have been weird, I actually would've liked that

Hot Holtzy [21:58] I will keep that in mind for next time. Let me know once you get home?

"You should ask her on a date," Kevin said as they came to a stop outside Holtzmann's house. "She is clearly into you."

"Maybe after I've been talking to her for a little while." Holtz shrugged, gently punching Kevin's arm. "See you in the morning."

Holtzmann texted Erin until she fell asleep that night, right through school, and right up until she started work. She couldn't wipe the dumb smile off her face the entire day, which resulted in her getting called out on more than one occasion by her teacher for day dreaming (which, who cares? She knew enough to teach almost all of her classes) (Every class but american history. She could tell you about wars, and gods, and mythology but she was useless at american history).

She was giddily awaiting eight o'clock, when she finished work, only to have her boss come to her five minutes before she finished to tell her she had to stay. A 'high profile' client had come in to get work done on his car (work that would take her at least four hours) and she had to have it done by morning (and, really, this guy was nice enough to give her a job, even when she wasn't qualified, the least she could do was stay on for him).

"What about Erin?" Kevin asked as she set the car up on the lift.

"There's nothing I can do, Kevin, I need to get this job done by morning." Holtzmann sighed, undoing her coveralls, tying them around her waist, digging her oily hand through her hair. "I will text her and let her know. But you should still go, buddy, I know you are getting along pretty well with the other girls."

"Okay, but maybe don't texted them until I'm there? They might not show if you aren't there."

Holtzmann rolled her eyes, tucking her rag into the back of the waistband of her coveralls. "They like you too, Kevin. Just go, you can tell Erin that I won't be there, saves me going to get my phone from my locker."

"Fine," Kevin grumbled, like this was her fault, like she was choosing to stay here.

"I'll see you in the morning."

Holtzmann worked quickly, thought efficiently, finally finishing the job at a little after midnight. She didn't even bother getting changed, too exhausted to even bother, instead she just grabbed her things, locked up and headed home.

She checked her phone after she triple checked that everything was locked up properly, noticing two messages from Kevin and five from Erin.

Aussie Labrador [20:57]: She seemed really sad when you weren't here

[21:12]: yup, def sad

Erin Gilbert [19:34]: I'm really looking forward to seeing you later. I hope you are having a good day at work:)

[20:56]: Kevin said you had to stay on at work, something about a gangsters car?

[20:58]: I hope you aren't doing anything dangerous or illegal

[22:01]: I really missed you today, which sounds dumb considering it had only been two days…

[22:03]: sorry for the barrage of texts.

Mad Scientist [00:26]: god, dude, why did you tell Erin it was a gangsters car I was working on?

She typed out the quick reply to Kevin, who she knew would be in bed by now, before replying to Erin.

Hot Holtzy [00:29]: I was really looking forward to seeing you, too, I'm sorry I had to stay at work. I'm not involved with the gangsters, neither is the garage, boss just didn't wanna get on the wrong side of them, you know?

[00:30]: And I missed you too.

She didn't really expect a reply, it was late on a school night, so she stuffed her phone into the pocket of her tattered leather jacket and picked up the pace to get home.

She dropped her bag at the door, stripping off her coveralls and t-shirt before she moved any further into the house, her father would kill her if she tracked grease into the house.

She startled when loud snoring came from the front room before rolling her eyes, putting her things into the barely running clothes washer, pulling on one of Kevin's old Australian national team's football jersey that he had left from one of the many times he had crashed there, then heading into the front room.

She wish she could say she was the least bit surprised when she spotted the countless beer bottles scattered across the table and floor but she really wasn't.

"Pops, it's late, you should get to bed." Holtzmann gently nudged the mans shoulder before getting to cleaning up, picking up as many beer bottles as she could and carrying them to the kitchen.

"You know," Her dad started when she walked back into the front room, and Holtzmann felt her gut twist in anticipation of whatever harsh words her was about to hit her with. "It's a good thing you like working at that garage because I can't afford to send you to college, and I know you applied for that- that scholarship to MIT, but those only go to the kids who are clever enough."

"They said I had a pretty good shot, pops." Holtzmann spoke timidly, physically flinching when her dad laughed.

"Come on, kid, you know they have to say that, some bullshit about all kids being special. I just don't want you to get your hopes up and get disappointed when you don't get it."

Holtzmann just nodded, picking up the remained of the bottles, throwing them into the trash and bracing herself against the kitchen counter, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat and blinked away the tears.

She waited until she heard her fathers bedroom door slam closed before making herself a sandwich and heading upstairs, grabbing her bag as she went.

Newton was waiting on her bed for her, stretching his body out and curling against her when she sat down on the edge of the bed. She pulled out her phone, a way of distracting herself from her fathers words that still seemed to sting. She was surprised to see message from Erin

Erin Gilbert [00:35]: Good, I'm glad you aren't some kind of gang member ;) Did you get home okay?

Hot Holtzy [00:58]: I just got home now, just going to shower and go to bed. How was your night?

Holtzmann headed for a quick shower after sending the message, and within ten minutes she was back in bed, her hair wet and dressed in Kevin's jersey and a pair of boxers.

The first thing she did was check her phone.

Erin Gilbert [01:03]:I'm glad you got home okay. Yeah, it was nice, Kevin is a sweetheart. You?

School was awful, work sucked, she had to stay late and her dad was a jerk so, all in all, her day sucked. The only redeeming thing was Erin. But, honestly, she couldn't say that.

Hot Holtzy [01:21]: Yeah, my day was fine. It took a bit of a dip when I didn't get to see you, though.

Erin Gilbert [01:23]: Tomorrow though, right?

Hot Holtzy [01:24]: If I don't get forced to stay at work again then definitely

Erin Gilbert [01:25] Good. Kevin kept talking to me about you today, I think he felt bad that you couldn't make it.

Holtzmann laughed, rolling her eyes at her best friend, scratching at Newton's stomach when he curled up against her front, his head tucked under Holtzmann's chin.

Hot Holtzy [01:27]: Oh, god, what was he saying?

Erin Gilbert [01:29]: Nothing bad, we could tell that he really idolizes you. He was telling us about how good of a mechanic you are. How good you are with your hands, he didn't seem to understand the sexual innuendo behind his words

Hot Holtzy [01:31]: He is such a pure little puppy. He doesn't understand a lot of innuendos, or sarcasm. But he's trying and thats what really matters.

[01:32]: Why are you still awake anyway?

Erin Gilbert [01:34]: He is just so naturally nice, I didn't think there was people out there like him. I'm talking to you

Hot Holtzy [01:35]: Yeah, he really is a special breed of human. Do you want me to leave you to sleep?

Erin Gilbert [01:36]: No, not unless you are tired?

She was. She was exhausted but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, not with the words of her father still running through her head.

Hot Holtzy [01:37]: I'm not tired either. can I call you?

Holtzmann's phone buzzed in her hand a few seconds later and she cleared her throat, which still felt a little heavy from earlier, before answering.

"Ahoy," She whispered, grinning when Erin laughed quietly.

"Hey,"

"You should be asleep," Holtzmann whispered, trying to sound serious but even she could hear the smile in her own voice.

"So should you be, you are the one who worked an extra four hours."

"I'm fine, I'm just spooning Newton in bed."

"I'm hoping that is the name of one of your pets."

"No, no. I hopped a plane to England and got sir Isaac Newton. They air hostesses gave me a few funny looks when I strapped him into the seat next to me, though."

"I'm surprised they let him on the flight, I hear he is a deadweight." Erin shot, and Holtzmann Holtzmann couldn't stop herself from laughing a little to loudly, she had been taken by surprise by the joke, but she definitely welcomed it, nothing was nicer than having someone you could joke back and forth with.

"That was a terrible joke," Holtzmann snorted.

"It made you laugh, that is a win to me."

They ended up talking about school, or at least Erin did, Holtzmann didn't mind just listening to everything Erin had to say. And, honestly, she was interested,she wanted know everything but she was exhausted, and there was something very calming about Erin's voice so, as much as she fought it, Holtzmann fell asleep, Newton tucked against her chest and Erin talking in her ear.


End file.
